La palabra E
by Enchanted Crown
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE "THE P WORD" por favorite5 Lo que ella puso como Summary ya está adentro, y decir más sería darles spoilers, así que mejor solo pasen a leer. Espero que disfruten


**¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo yo con una traducción más, esta vez perteneciente a favorite5, que me dio su autorización para publicar esto. Al escribirlo ella dijo: "Necesitaba escribir esto, sacarlo de mi sistema. Leí tres historias en las que Tris y Tobías están muy felices por ser padres y... ¡eso es irrealista! Así que aquí está mi historia que va en contra de las reglas"**

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que conozcan es de Veronica. Lo que no, es de favorite5, lo único mío es la traducción al español.**

* * *

Echo un vistazo al calendario y al punto rojo. Han sido tres semanas y media desde que el día pasó. Me quedo mirando al espejo y levanto un poco mi camiseta. Paso mis manos sobre mi estómago, ¿podrá ser posible? Eso creo...

De repente mi estómago se retuerce y corro al baño. Me sostengo sobre el inodoro y espero a que el vómito aparezca. Es en estas ocasiones cuando trato de pensar en algo que me haga feliz.

"¡Primera en saltar, Tris!" La voz de Tobías resuena en mi mente.

Cuelgo mi cabeza sobre el inodoro. Pensamientos felices, Tris, pensamientos felices.

Besar a Tobías la primera vez. El Abismo alrededor de nosotros luego de ir por su paisaje del miedo. Él me dejó ver dentro de su mundo, su parte más oscura. No puedo pensar en esto sin tener esa pequeña palabra de vuelta en mi mente.

Embarazada.

Recuesto mi cabeza en la pared y me encorvo. Esto no puede estar pasando. Tomé todas las precauciones para asegurar que no pasara.

Pero está pasando.

Abro la llave del lavabo e introduzco allí mi cabeza, dejando al agua correr por mi boca para deshacerme del sabor a vómito.

Una vez que se ha ido, me miro al espejo y limpio mi barbilla.

Embarazada.

Me muerdo el labio y levanto mi camisa de nuevo. Hay un bebé ahi.

Un bebé.

Mi bebé.

El bebé de Tobias.

Nuestro bebé.

Voy a tener un bebé.

Voy a tener a nuestro bebé.

Sacudo mi cabeza. "No. Esto no puede estar pasando." Me digo a mí misma.

Vuelvo a mirar a mi estómago. No puedo ser madre a los diecisiete. No hay forma. No estoy lista para ser madre. No aún.

Siento lágrimas escaparse de mis ojos. No puedo estar embarazada. Simplemente no puede ser verdad.

"¿Tris? ¿Estás ahí?" Escucho una fuerte y sensual voz.

"Sí." Jugueteo con mi maquillaje para tratar de distraerlo, o tal vez a mí misma. No estoy segura de por qué lo hago, pero lo hago.

Bajo el sanitario. Creo que vomitaría si ya no lo hubiera hecho.

Salgo del baño. Tobías me mira. "¿Qué sucede, Tris?" Me pregunta. A veces odio que pueda leerme como a un libro.

Me siento en la cama y muerdo mi labio.

Tengo un bebé. Tengo a tu bebé. Tengo a nuestro bebé.

Abrazo mi estómago y Tobías se sienta junto a mí.

"¿Estás enferma, Tris?" Pregunta acariciando mi espalda.

Sacudo mi cabeza. "Tú no..." pero mi oración se desvanece cuando me volteo para mirarlo.

"Tris, ¿qué sucede? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea" Dice calmadamente.

"Yo..." Lo miro a los ojos. A sus profundos y amados ojos. Nunca he sido una persona que se anda por las ramas, así que lo suelto de una vez. "Creo que estoy embarazada."

Él pestañea pero su expresión no cambia. "¿Embarazada?" Pregunta, como si repetir la palabra disminuyera el factor sorpresa.

Yo solo me muerdo el labio y asiento. Suena peor cuando sale de su boca. Las lágrimas empiezan a caer de mi rostro. "Oh, Tris." Dice acercándome a él.

Presiono mi cara a su camisa. "Lo siento tanto." Digo.

Él pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros. "Es tanto mi culpa como tuya." Sus palabras no me reconfortan, pero trato de ignorarlo. Tobías nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras.

"No estás feliz" aseguro sus obvios pensamientos.

"No." dice. "Tú tampoco lo estás."

Sacudo mi cabeza. "Tengo 17. No puedo ser madre..."

Ambos nos quedamos callados por un momento. "Así que, ¿quieres quedártelo?" Pregunta finalmente.

Reposo mis manos en mi estómago y siento las lágrimas salir de nuevo. "No puedo ser madre, Tobías. Yo..." empiezo a llorar nuevamente. Él solo sostiene mis manos y ambos escuchamos mis lágrimas. Llorar no resolverá el problema, pero sí te hace sentir mejor.

"Puedes hacerlo" dice. "Si es lo que quieres."

Vuelvo a mirarlo. "No sé qué es lo que quiero. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?" Le pregunto.

Solo sacude su cabeza. "Quiero lo que tú quieras, Tris."

Me levanto. Esto es increíblemente frustrante.

"No tenemos que decidir ahora." Dice jalándome de vuelta. Sitúa su mano en mi vientre y continuamos sentados en silencio.

"No quiero volverme Marcus." Susurra luego de un rato.

"No lo harás." Le aseguro.

"Pero si lo hago-"

"No lo harás." Lo acallo.

"¿Estás segura?" Pregunta.

Asiento y pongo mi cabeza en su hombro. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" le pregunto.

No responde por un rato, y luego, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente, dice: "No lo sé, Tris. Realmente no lo sé."

* * *

**Gracias por haber leído. **

**Espero que hayas disfrutado la historia, y como dijo mi amiga Bella Valentía: ¡Llenemos ff de reviews!**

**Besos**

**Crown**


End file.
